Be My Princess in the Land of Oz!
by TAstars
Summary: Phoenix is back for a new story! This is completely separate from her other stories with a different storyline (More info inside). Phoenix's mother sends her a movie and somehow, Phoenix gets dragged into it's world! Being in the land of Oz with familiar faces and familiar roles, will she make it back home in time for her 'date' with the princes? Rated T for mild language.
1. Oz?

**Well, I've been writing like crazy, because this is the third story I've written something for in the last 24 hours! My creative little writing bug just won't leave me alone! I actually just thought of this today, and my housemates are partying, so I wouldn't have slept anyway! Since Phoenix is from Kansas, I would have eventually thought this up. It was inevitable, and it almost all fell into place for me as to who should be who. Plus, my inspiration came from a youtube video called "The Wizard of Ahhhs". You should look it up, it's awesome! I love the group performing and the genius behind it all.**

**So I hope you like this, and I will eventually put this as a crossover, but for right now, it's on just Be My Princess, so all of you lovely readers could find it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMP or The Wizard of Oz. So those plots are theirs. But Phoenix and the twins are mine! And so is my twist on the story!**

**Just for reference: Phoenix is living with her Uncle in Noreric Castle, but still attending the University in Charles. She didn't end up with a specific prince at the party, and she's been announced as the princess, so they all know. Since she's still flying solo, Uncle Erik has been setting up 'group dates' where all the princes come to hang out with Phoenix at once, and get to know her and she gets to know them. (He's hoping something will come of it.) This is one of those days.**

**So please enjoy this first chapter, and let me know what you think! And for those of you wanting a little more of my awesome twin butlers, your requests have been answered. I hope you're prepared for the cuteness!**

* * *

"Princess, this came for you. It's from home." Onni appears with a box, while I am sitting in Noreric Castle's home theater watching the news.

"Oh. Mom didn't say she was sending anything. I wonder what it is?" I take it and rip into the packaging paper. As I'm getting to the box, Tarmo enters.

"Princess, remember the princes will be here in three hours for your group date." Tarmo tells me with a smile.

"So?" I ask. "I know that. I didn't forget." I say.

"You don't look like you remembered." Tarmo points to me.

I look down at myself. I was wearing sweats and a tee, though my make-up and hair was already done; simple and natural while my hair was down with loose curls, that showed it's thickness. I stick my tongue out at them. "I'm comfortable. And I'll stay that way, until absolutely necessary." I look back into the box. The first thing I see is a note with my mother's big, curly handwriting.

"Do you want the princes to see you like this?" Onni asked seriously.

"Maybe it would be good for them to see me like this. Maybe, it'd scare them off." I say picking up the note to read it. _My dearest Phoenix, _... _I thought you could use a reminder of home. Enjoy it! Lot's of love and see you soon! Mom._

As I'm reading, I hear Tarmo say under his breath, "I think it would have the opposite effect on them."

"Huh?" I look up from the note. "Did you say something, Tarmo?" I ask.

"Nothing, Princess." Tarmo smiles.

I look back in the box. _Is she serious? Wait, this is my mother I'm talking about. So yeah, she is._ I pull out_ The__Wizard of OZ_.

"What is it, Princess?" Onni asks curious.

"A movie my home state's famous for." I say walking over to the DVD player, and putting it in.

"Are you going to watch it now?" Onni asks concerned.

"You said three hours. This movie is like maybe two hours, and my clothes are already sitting out for me, so I'd still have like an hour to get dressed." I say as I make myself comfortable for the beginning opening trailers.

They sigh before leaving me to my movie.

It was still late morning, but right as the tornado hit the farm, I started feeling sleepy.

~OZ~

_Hmm? Where am I?_ I rub my eyes and look around an unfamiliar, yet vaguely familiar room. My eyes widen as I realize..._This is my room from home!_ I quickly get up from my bed, and yell, "MOM?! DAD?!"

"Uhhhh. Not so loud, Princess." A familiar male voice complains.

I look down from where it sounded it came from. I see one of my pet rabbits on the floor, covering it's ears with it's front paws. It was a solid blond brown color with long fur combed smoothly out.

"Abba?" I ask looking at her.

The rabbit stands on it's hind feet, then puts it's front paws on it's hips. It looks mad at me. "Do I look like a girl to you?" The voice asked again.

My eyes widen. "Onni?" I get down on my knees and look closely at the rabbit. _He looks just like Abba, only his hair is combed out._

"Who else would he be, Princess?" Tarmo asks as he hops up beside me, from behind. He was a rabbit, too! He looked just like Onni, only his fur was messy and spiking up in different directions.

"Wha-What's going on?! Why are you two rabbits?!" I scream. They both react by pulling their ears down. I quiet down some, "Too loud again?" They both nod.

"Haven't we always been?" They ask in unison.

"No, you're my _human_ butlers. But you look exactly like one of my pet rabbits from home in Kansas." I say picking them both up in my arms. I walk out of my room to the kitchen and dig out a basket to carry them in. I wasn't about to let those two roam free outside. They'd probably get eaten by our new dog, Lorde.

"What's with the basket, Princess?" Tarmo asks curiously from beside me.

"It's to carry you two in." I say setting it on the floor, then putting one in after the other.

"I could get used to this." Tarmo says, making himself more comfortable by laying on his back and reclining. He looked like he was going to go to sleep.

"We're here to protect her, Tarmo! Not sleep on the job!" Onni smacks his brother.

I laugh. The twin rabbits look at me questioningly. "Even though you're both rabbits, I can still tell it's you."

"Of course." Onni says crossing his front legs.

"Alright. Let's go see what's going on. How did I get here anyway? The last I remember, I was at the castle, and I had a date with the _princes."_ I say as we walk outside.

I freeze. Instead of seeing the wheat fields, I see a small town. "This is definitely not Kansas." I say looking out at all the bright colored plants and buildings. "This looks vaguely familiar..." I say as a huge pink bubble appears.

The bubble pops and glitter explodes from it. Standing where the bubble was, is a very familiar girl I'd know anywhere, in a light pink hi-low dress, light-wash skinny jeans underneath, a silver leather bolero on top, silver converse and a silver crown on her head. She was even wearing her trademark thick, black framed, hipster glasses.

"Tahlia? What are you doing here?" I ask, shocked to see my best friend from childhood. _Maybe I am in Kansas, if she's here._

"You know my name?" She asks in an uncharacteristically high pitched, cheery voice.

I raise my eyebrows. "What's with the voice, T?"

"What are you talking about? This is how I naturally sound." I could hear her forcing it, plus her voice cracked, and gave her a knowing look. She sighs. "Fine. Is that better?" She asks, sounding like herself.

I smile. "Yep. So what's going on?"

Tahlia smiled. "Well, I'm Tahlia, Good Witch of the South. And you," She paused. "Are...?"

"Phoenix." I say. _How could she not know me? Wait a minute... Good Witch of the South?_

"You, Phoenix, killed the Evil Witch of the East with your house." Tahlia smiles.

My eyes widen as I remember why everything seemed so familiar. "Am I in Oz?" I ask.

"Yes! In Munchkin Village, to be more specific. So are you a good witch or a bad witch?" She asks like Glinda did in the movie.

_Awww, hell no!_ "I'm not a witch! And if I were, I'd be a good one! Now, before you call all the munchkins out, the witch makes her appearance, and I end up with the shoes on me. I'm going back inside my house and waiting til I wake up!" I declare turning.

But right behind me were a small group of munchkins. _Crap!_

"Well, don't you want the shoes?" Tahlia asks, and I look at the witch's feet sticking out from under the house. On her feet, were a pair of four inch, ruby open toe pumps.

"Hah! As if I'd wear those!" I try to maneuver around the group of munchkins, when a cackle can be heard. _SHIT!_ I looked down to see Tarmo and Onni huddling together in the basket, shaking with fear.

I turn to see the other Wicked Witch showed up on her broomstick, and the munchkins huddle up behind me.

She landed, and even in the Witch look, I could see that it was Laura, the actress from Liberty, who had a thing for Prince Keith. She was dressed in all black; fitted leather jacket, tank top, skinny jeans, tall buckled boots, and witch hat. Her skin was green and she had a few warts on her face, yet she was still pretty; even with black hair."Who killed my sister?" She asks, sounding like the witch from the movie.

"Haha. Very funny, Laura. Very convincing. I'm sure you'll win an Emmy or Tony or whatever the award it is for acting."

"Who are you? … It doesn't matter who you are, it's Wicked Witch of the West, understood!" She pompously says.

"Sure." I cross my arms, unintimidated.

"She killed your sister!" Tahlia calls out, getting the witch's attention.

"Traitor!" I yell at her.

"YOU killed my sister?! Where is she?!" I point towards the feet. "The ruby pumps!" Laura cackles and slowly makes her way to the shoes. As she goes to touch them they disappear, and I feel myself getting taller. _NOOOO!_ "AHHH!" She turns towards Tahlia. "What did you do?" Laura screamed. "Where did they go?!"

"Check the new girl." Tahlia calls from a safe distance.

I look at her with evil eyes. "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Nope. I'm not the same Tahlia you know." She calls.

"Well, well." Laura steps towards me, and is somewhat pacing in front of me. She stops and looks at me intimidatingly. "Give me the shoes!"

I couldn't help to say it, because I knew what would happen, and I wanted to see it happen to Laura, even if she's dressed as the Wicked Witch. "Take 'em." I hold a foot out towards her.

She smiles and lunges towards me to grab it. When she touched the shoe, sparks flew, and Laura was thrown away from me. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Damn it! I forgot about the protection spell on them!" She points a finger at me. "Just you wait. I'll get you my pretty and little bunnies, too!"

"Be gone! You have no power here!" Tahlia yelled at her.

Laura cackled and hopped on her broom, before disappearing into the sky.

"Munchkins, you can come out now! The Wicked Witch has left!" Tahlia calls out.

All of them come out and I hear them start humming, getting ready to sing. I hold up my hands to stop them. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good song, but I already know. You're all grateful to me for killing the witch, but I can't stay. I need to go home. So, I'll go see the Wizard in the Emerald City, and to do that I need to follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road. Right?" I ask. They all look shocked and nod silently. "Then I'm off. Take care of my parent's house!" I call and start walking down the the yellow brick road.

"Wait!" Tahlia calls after me.

I stop and turn. "What?"

"Are you going to go to see the Wizard looking like that?" She asks me.

I'm still in my sweats and tee. _Though, now I have the ruby pumps_..._Aw, they're completely ruining my slacker image._ I shrug. " Why not? Yep." I nod to myself. "I'm gonna start a new trend!" I call as I continue walking. I saw the look of horror on her face. _Well, if it's anything like the movie, I'll be getting a make-over before seeing the Wizard, anyway, so why waste time?_

"Princess?" The twin rabbits ask cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I know this movie like the back of my hand, and I've seen quite a few of the spin-offs from it. So I shouldn't be taken by surprise." I answer them and start to skip down the path.

~OZ~

Tahlia, the Good Witch, watched Phoenix go. She shook her head and looked at the munchkins. "She's an odd one." The munchkins nod in agreement.

"Do you want to hear our song?" The munchkins ask.

Tahlia smiles. "Oh, look at the time! I need to be going! See you soon!" She waves her wand and she is engulfed by a pink bubble that takes of slowly into the sky and soon disappears.

The munchkins sigh. "Everyone's a critic."

"Oh well. Who needs an audience?" One of the boys asks.

They all nod and begin to sing their intended song.

* * *

**Poor munchkins! Ha! I had to have Phoenix do that though! **

**Also what did you think of Tahlia, because she is another OC I am considering using for a story in Be My Princess!**

**So tell me what you think? Did I do good and shall I continue this one? All the princes will appear in this, and I think you'll like who's who! So please review! I will want 7 before I consider updating the next chapter. **

**P.S. The first prince will make his debute, and he isn't either of the two I already have stories about. The Scarecrow is next! Who will it be?!**


	2. The Scarecrow and his Directions

**Okay, so I didn't get the 7 reviews I asked for, but I wanted to update, because I've been sitting on this for over a week. Plus, I mentioned somewhere on one of my stories, I'd update while I was on break. I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too! I ended up giving a bonus prince character, otherwise it would have been really short and it just worked for me. So please enjoy ch.2!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the (currently) rabbit butlers, Onni and Tarmo. I also own the plot. Otherwise the Wizard of Oz and BMP belong to thier respective owners.**

* * *

"Princess? Why are you making such a big deal out of being comfortable lately? Is it that time of the month already?" Tarmo asks, looking up at me with his cute bunny face.

"I thought that was next week." Onni says seriously.

I glare at the rabbits. "For the record, no, I'm not. But to the point, I've never talked to you two about this when you're human, so what makes you think I'll talk to you about this when you're rabbits?" I yell at them.

They lower their ears from my volume level and feeling a little ashamed. "Sorry, Princess." Tarmo says.

"You're right." Onni answers, not looking at me.

"How do you even know that anyway?!" I ask annoyed.

"We're your butlers, Princess. It's our job to know everything about you!" Tarmo proclaims while putting a front paw in the air. I flick his nose, causing him to jump back from the touch. "What was that for?" Tarmo whines, rubbing his nose with his paws.

"If you're going to say something like that to a woman, don't sound so happy about it; it's creepy." I reply, continuing down the yellow brick road.

"Sorry, Princess." Tarmo says in a high voice, sounding like the Chipmunks.

"What's with the voice?" I ask.

"Doesn't it make me cuter?" Tarmo asks still in the high voice.

I shake my head, and with my free hand ruffle the hair between his ears. "Just be yourself." I say as I continue down the yellow brick road.

We finally hit the first crossroad which ventures out in five different directions. _I don't remember there being this many options at the crossroad. Okay... where's my scarecrow?_ I look around and notice a corn field. I see a scarecrow up on a post, but his head is hanging down and his hat is covering his face, so I have no idea who it is. _Is he asleep?_

"Princess, which way should we go?" Onni asks looking at all the path options.

"I don't know. We need to go to the Emerald City. I wonder where it is?" I say everything loudly and the rabbits pull their ears down. I mouth 'sorry' to them.

"Hm. Emerald City, you say? Well, you could go that way..." His voice sounds familiar. I look at the Scarecrow who is now pointing to a certain path, but his head is still down with the hat covering it. My gaze follows his pointed direction to the path straight ahead. "Or you could go that way, but this way is quicker..." I look again and both hands are pointing in opposite directions.

I approach the Scarecrow in the field. "I know you're talking to me, why be so secretive about it. Don't you want to help me?" I ask.

The Scarecrow looks up at me, and I gasp, as I look into the familiar, happy brown eyes of Prince Roberto. "R-r-roberto? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Alberto, the farmer of this field, tied me up here, to keep me from running away from my duties of protecting the corn from the crows. You see, I don't have a brain, so I forget and leave the field, plus I don't have any thoughts to keep me occupied, so I get bored quickly. Also, the crows aren't even afraid of me, they just make fun of me and take my straw." Roberto informed me sadly. He's quiet for a little bit, before saying,"Wait a minute. How did you know my name?" He sounds happily suspicious.

"You look like someone I know by that name." I answer.

"Oh. So why are you going to the Emerald City?" Roberto asks.

"To see the Wizard about going home."

"You're not from around here?" Roberto asks shocked yet intrigued at the same time. "I've never met an outsider... at least, I don't think I have. … Do you think I could ask the Wizard for a brain?"

"I don't see why not. At least it doesn't hurt to ask." I say.

Roberto smiles. "If you could untie me, I'll go with you to the Emerald City!"

"Okay. Give me a second." I set the basket with my butler bunnies in it, on the ground, then go behind Roberto to untie the wires keeping him to the post. "Alright, this is the last one." I warn.

"Oh!" Roberto says as he falls from the post, hitting the ground hard enough to lose some piles of straw.

"Are you alright?!" I ask, quickly coming around and helping him up.

"Oh, I'm great! I'm finally off that awful post!" Roberto stretches, then bends down to pick up his straw stuffing. I help him pick it up off the ground and hand it to him. "Thanks, Miss... I didn't get your name, though you already know mine. How is that fair? What is your name, lovely kind lady?" Roberto asks and bows once all his stuffing is back inside him.

"Phoenix." I blush a little, at how he's acting like his usual flirty self.

"Phoenix. I like the sound of that! So, my dear Phoenix, shall we go to the Emerald City?" Roberto offers me his arm.

"We shall." I pick up my basket full of rabbits, and then take Roberto's arm.

"Alright, I'll lead the way! I know a shortcut!" Roberto says.

"Oh we're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" We sing together and skip down one of the paths of the yellow brick road.

~OZ~

We had been going down the yellow brick road for a while now, and we still hadn't come across the apple trees and the Tin Man. _Does he really know where he's going?_ I sigh inwardly, realizing Prince Roberto's probably taken me in the wrong direction. _Not much different than real life._

"Roberto. Where are we going?" I ask.

"The Emerald City, of course, my dear Phoenix." Roberto smiles at me.

"I think we're going in the wrong direction."

"Why?" Roberto halts.

"Call it my gut feeling." I say.

"Well I definitely don't have one of those. Because my guts are straw and it definitely doesn't have any feeling. Except when it's near fire." Roberto gets serious.

"That's understandable." I say, and we continue down the path. _Maybe it's just a little further._

~OZ~

I halt when we arrive at an iron gate. The gate surrounds, what looks to be, a haunted castle. _It looks like my castle, only if it were used for the setting of a horror movie._ I shudder at the thought. I'm not huge on horror movies.

"What's wrong, my dear Phoenix?" Roberto, the Scarecrow, asks.

I turn to him. "This isn't the Emerald City!" I then pull my arm from his and cross mine with the other in front of my chest.

"Are you scared, Phoenix?" Roberto questions.

"Heck no." I say with as much force as I can muster. Even if it's _my_ castle, it still looks super scary.

"Then let's go check it out!" Roberto smiles, grabs my wrist, and starts pulling me inside before I realize I'm in motion. I fight back trying not be pulled through the front door, but it was useless. _For someone made of straw, he sure is strong._

As he pulled me through, the door closed behind us with a resounding thud all on its own. I gulped. _I don't like where this is going. Surely Roberto didn't just drag me to the Wicked Witch's castle without the others? I'm no where near ready to see Laura again._

"Isn't this place cool? I came here a lot, to hang with one of my friends, before I got tied up to that pole." Roberto smiles at me. "Thanks again for untying me." Roberto adds as an afterthought.

"It was noth- AHHHHHHH!" I scream as I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn around to see a tall figure with a carved pumpkin for a head. I run behind Roberto, completely terrified from the surprise.

"There you are, Pumpky." Roberto laughs. I realize it must be the Jack Pumpkinhead character.

"Pumpky?" I ask, after letting out a sigh of relief. The figure lowers his head in embarrassment. _If he's anything like the Pumpkinhead from the movies, then he's nothing to be afraid of._

"Nice to see you again, Scarecrow." I could hear the muffled voice come from the cut out mouth. _He sounds familiar. _"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just hanging in the field. But I met an Outsider! This is Phoenix!" Roberto suddenly goes behind me, and pushes me towards 'Pumpky'.

I look up into his carved face, but could only see black inside. "H-hello." I say.

"Hello. Your eyes remind me of the stars." The voice sounds even more familiar to me, yet I can't place it. Though, that sounds like something... Ed would say.

"Ed?" I ask, cocking my head to try and see inside the cut out face of the pumpkin.

"Y-y-yes. That's my first name. Edward Pumpkinhead. How did you know?"

"She's just odd like that." Roberto sauntered over next to Edward. "Why not take off the head, Ed. She'll get a kick out of it!" Roberto playfully jabbed Ed's side with his elbow.

I could see him hesitating before going to remove his head. Right before it came off, I wondered if he'd not have a head at all. Luckily, that idea was proven wrong. Underneath the pumpkin head, was the Edward I knew.

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? Let me know what you think. Please review, favorite, and/or follow so I know you want more! Or PM me, if you want. I love the reviews I get, so I just want to be able to know what you all think of this. (That's why I always ask for them. Also, even if it's a week{or longer} after I updated don't be shy about reviewing, any imput would be greatly appriciated no matter what time!)**

*****Which prince would you like to see next? Glenn or Joshua?*** (For the record, you'll get a good laugh at Glenn for his character)**

**Also, if you don't know of the Pumpkinhead character, he is a friend/companion of Dorthy's in the movie, "Return to Oz", and he's in some of the books but I don't know which ones(because I haven't read them).**


	3. Another Detour

**Chapter three is here! Where else will Phoenix end up in Oz? I really loved this chapter and found it quite humorous, hopefully you will too. I'm happy that you, my lovely readers, are enjoying this one so much. Time for chapter three and our third prince to make an appearance. So please read and review!**

* * *

I give a sigh of relief at his familiar face. "Why do you wear that pumpkin on your head when you have such a nice face?" I ask. _The real Pumpkinhead didn't have a head other than the pumpkin. So why does he?_

Ed's face turns red at my words. "Well... It's just because... I have to. I'm a member of the Pumpkinhead family, its what we do." He says simply.

"Oh. Well, Roberto and I are going to see the Wizard in the Emerald City. I'm going to ask him if he can help me get back home." I say.

"And I'm asking for a brain." Roberto adds with a huge grin. "How about you come along? I'm sure there's something you could ask for, too. The more the merrier!" Roberto slings his arm around Ed's neck.

I can see the indecision in his eyes and he looks a little embarrassed. "Is there something you want to ask for?" I ask.

"Yes." Ed says simply.

Roberto tilts his head questioningly, "Well, don't leave us hanging, Ed. What is it?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Ed asks.

"I promise." I say.

Roberto nods his head.

"For confidence." Ed says.

I can hear a small chuckle and automatically clamp my hand over Roberto's mouth, giving him the death glare which quiets him.

"It's alright, Miss Phoenix. I knew he'd laugh. It is quite silly of me to ask for something like that." Ed says looking at the ground.

"No its not. Surprisingly, a lot of people don't actually have confidence, it's all about just making it look like you do. So, to want to have real confidence is a good wish." I say with a gentle smile. "I should know. I don't have a whole lot of confidence, either." I add.

Roberto pulls off my hand to talk. "My dear Phoenix! How can you not have confidence?!"

I shrug my shoulders. "Well, I did. Then something happened to make me question everything about myself. Like if I was really good enough to do my duties, was I doing and saying the right things, and stuff like that." I say.

"But, you're perfect, Phoenix!" Tarmo says from my basket.

I look down at the twins, to see Onni nodding to what his brother said. I smile and ruffle both of their heads of hair. "Thanks, boys."

"Who are they?" Ed asks looking questioningly at my butler bunnies.

"Haven't you ever seen a rabbit before?" Tarmo gets defensive, and punches his paws in the air.

"They're my... pets." I say simply. They both look at me a little sad by their description. "They're very dear to me, and irreplaceable." I add. That perks them up.

"Oh. Ya know, I kinda just ignored them." Roberto says, finally taking notice of them. "So they came with you from where you're from?" Roberto asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Where are you from, Miss Phoenix?" Ed asks.

"Originally? A place called Kansas, though I was in Noreric when I came here." I say.

"What odd place names they have." Ed says thoughtfully. "Though, they do sound quite lovely." He smiles lost in thought, probably trying to imagine what they look like.

"They are." I say. "But I'll never get back there if we don't start moving." I look toward Roberto. "Now will you please take me straight to the Emerald City?" I ask. "No detours." I say sternly.

"Yeah. Come on, my dear Phoenix. Let us go to the beautiful Emerald City." Roberto says.

We link arms with me in the middle, and make our way back towards the cornfield, singing and chatting as we go.

~OZ~

"Roberto. Are you sure this is the way to the Emerald City?" I ask, as we still haven't gotten near the dark forest where we should meet the Tin Man.

"Yeah, yeah. My dear Phoenix, it hurts how much you doubt me." Roberto acts wounded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know which way to go for the Emerald City. I never pay attention on the rides there." Ed says.

"It's okay, Ed. I just have a feeling Roberto is leading me astray again." I sigh.

Roberto was now walking a little ways ahead of us, as if leader of the group. I look at what looks to be an old sign that says, "Welcome to Chinatown".

"Chinatown?! That's not the Emerald City, Roberto! And I'm pretty sure this isn't on the way." I cross my arms starting to get annoyed with the brainless Scarecrow. _If he wasn't brainless..._ I fume inside my head.

"Okay. So I had one more detour in mind for you. If you didn't come here, I doubt you would have even gotten to see Ed's home or Chinatown. And what girl wouldn't like Chinatown?" Roberto says.

"Well, I do love Chinese food, but that is beside the point!" I stomp my foot.

"Hey watch it!" A small male voice calls from a distance.

"Huh?" I look around but don't see anyone.

"Down here!" The voice calls.

I look down and jump back. There is a china doll boy standing next to where my foot was.

"Glennie-Poo!" Roberto calls happily squatting down to get a better look at the boy.

"I told you not to call me that!" The china boy says angrily.

"Glenn?!" I approach and get a closer look at the porcelain boy. It was definitely Glenn, only as a two foot tall, porcelain doll. It looked exactly like him. _So China as in porcelain, not China as in the nation of people._ I couldn't hide the shock on my face seeing him this way.

"Do I know you?" Glenn asks completely annoyed.

"No, this is Phoenix, she's not from around here." Ed says joining us in surrounding Glenn.

"Huh. She's looks familiar, though." Glenn says. "Anyways, watch where you're going. I'm looking for my little brother. We're playing hide and seek, and I don't need you breaking him." Glenn says maturely and with his usual attitude.

"Alan's here too?" I ask, worry clouding my heart at the possibility of Alan falling and breaking into hundreds of pieces.

"How do you know my brother's name? I didn't say it." Glenn gets suspicious.

"She's known all our names so far." Roberto says.

"Let's help him find Alan. Who knows what trouble he could get into out here." I say.

"Alright. We'll help, Glenn." Ed says.

"Thank you. Though, we're not as fragile as you're making us out to be." Glenn get defensive. _Oh boy! As if the age complex wasn't bad enough, now I'll have to deal with him having a fragility complex, too._ I sigh inwardly at the thought.

I stand, and turn to look at the surrounding ground. "Alan?!" I call. I set my basket of bunnies down, and look at them. "Will you guys help look for Alan?" They nod and hop out. "Don't go too far, who knows what creatures are here that would like eat rabbits." I say. They nod though I can see the fear in their eyes. They hop towards some bushes to search for Alan.

We all split up and search around the surrounding area. I was searching near some trees, a ways off from the sign, when I hear a small crying sound. "Alan?" I call softly.

The crying stops. Then a small voice, "Who are you?" I look down, and there by the tree trunk is a little porcelain Alan, probably only 7 inches tall.

"Hi, Alan. I'm Phoenix. I'm a friend of your brother's." I say. It's not exactly a lie.

"Hi, Phoenix. You're pretty. Are you a princess?" Alan asks.

I couldn't help the laugh, because it's what he first asked me when we met. "Actually, I am." I say honestly.

His eyes light up. "Really? Who's princess are you?"

"Nobody's. I'm my own princess." I answer.

"Can you be my princess?" Alan asks.

I smile. "Sure." I say without thinking about the fact, that I wanted to leave. "Why were you crying when I found you?" I ask.

Alan bites his lip. "I fell, and cracked my knee."

I look down at his knee and see a small crack along the surface. I sit up and yell, "Glenn! He's over here and he's hurt!"

The three boys hurry over and Glenn goes right up to his brother to check him out. "Alan. I told you to be careful. Mom isn't going to happy about this. You're lucky it's just a scratch." He chides his brother.

I know the conflicted look Alan has on his face. It's his I-want-to-cry-but-I-don't-want-to-look-like-a-baby-in-front-of-my-brother face. "I'm sorry, Brother." Alan looks down.

Glenn pats his head. "I'm just glad you're alright, and you can easily heal from this." Glenn turns to me, "Can you carry him in your basket to our house?"

"Sure." I go get my basket and put Tarmo and Onni back in, before adding Alan to the basket. "You guys be careful of him, okay?" I say to the rabbits, and they nod.

"Ahh, they're so cute, warm, and furry!" Alan says making himself comfortable next to the rabbits.

"I don't want to be cute!" Tarmo whines in annoyance. I give him a pointed look and he quiets down.

We follow Glenn into Chinatown and to his big home. It's the biggest within the town.

I set the basket down, get Alan out, and give him to Glenn.

"Thank you, Phoenix. I'll be right back, after Alan is taken care of." Glenn takes his brother inside.

"That was really nice of you, Miss Phoenix, to offer your help in finding his brother." Ed says in admiration.

"It wasn't a big deal. I wanted to find Alan and make sure he was okay." I say.

"Ah, my dear Phoenix, you're so helpful. You helped me off my post, you helped Ed feel better about wanting confidence, and you helped Glennie-Poo find his brother and get him home safely. You're such a good woman." Roberto says putting his arm around me.

"Yeah." I say, maneuvering out of his arm. "It's just the way I am." I say.

"Well, I'm glad to have met you, Phoenix." Glenn says, coming out of the house.

"Is Alan okay?" I ask.

"He'll be fine. Though, he has to stay in bed for a few days until it fully heals. He told me to look after his princess til he got better." Glenn says looking at me questioningly, as do Roberto and Ed at his last few words.

"What?" I ask them.

"You're Alan's princess?!" Roberto cries out. "How could you do this to me, my dear Phoenix?!"

"He asked me to be. I don't see the harm in letting him think that." I say.

"She's right. It's not a big deal." Glenn says. "So what are you guys doing, that brought you here?"

"Ask straw-for-brains." I cross my arms.

"You can't still be upset with me, my dear Phoenix?!" Roberto asks shocked.

"Yes, I am. I want you to take me to the Emerald City, not all over the lands and towns of Oz." I'm completely exasperated with him.

"Alright, alright. I told you this was the last detour. I swear. Next place we go will be through the forests towards the Emerald City, so please forgive me!" Roberto pleads.

"You know, there are a lot better people to ask for directions than Scarecrow and Pumpkinhead. By the way, where is your head?" Glenn asks Ed.

"I left it at home, so it wouldn't frighten Miss Phoenix." Ed says.

"_It _didn't frighten me. You just surprised me, that's all." I say.

"Well, since I promised Alan, I'll make sure you get to the Emerald City. Why do you want to go there anyway?" Glenn asks.

"I'm going to ask the wizard for a way home." I answer.

"Oh. That'll be a problem with Alan, but I'll break the news to him. Why are these two going? Because they're doing a terrible job at being your guides." Glenn says.

"I'm going to ask the wizard for some confidence." Ed says looking at the ground.

"And I'm going to ask the wizard for a brain." Roberto says with a goofy grin.

Glenn blinks his eyes at them, then says seriously, "Wow, Scarecrow. I never thought I'd see the day... That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and I could see Ed crack a smile too. We waited as Roberto finally processed what Glenn said.

"HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Roberto started to chase after Glenn.

I was torn between wanting to laugh or sigh, so I sat down and waited for one of them to give up.

* * *

**Gotta love those princes! **

**Hopefully you guys aren't upset that I'm making Ed ask for confidence, because I feel he does have it in some areas but when it comes to asking the MC what he wants where she's concerned he could use a little more, plus it's something the character of Pumpkinhead needed, in my opinion. **

**Now Glenn. He's based on the China Girl character from the new movie "Oz the Great and Powerful" with James Franco. (In case you had no idea where I was coming from with the inspiration.) Plus I figured he would need to be a character that would give him a complex like in the actual BMP world with his age. And he's a doll! I just couldn't help myself, because when I thought of it, it made me laugh for quite a while, especially because I felt it fit him perfectly.**

**So, let me know what you think of these new developments in the story, feedback is always welcome, and don't be shy about reviewing. It gives me the motivation to continue all my stories, lets me know what you're thinking because I know you're reading my story, and you can always review on my chapters even if it's days-weeks after I updated them.**

**So see you next time in Chapter 4: The Tin Man! Bye!**


	4. The Tin Man

**I tried to get this done before midnight so I could have one last update for 2013, but sadly it didn't happen. So it gets to be the first update of 2014! So Happy New Year's, to you, my lovely reader! I updated this one, because it's the one I had the most motivation for at the moment. **

****For those of you reading this that read my other stories too, I will hopefully ****_start _****writing the next chapter for "Phoenix and the Beast" on the Jan. 2, so an update for it should come soon. ****

**From the reviews it seems that everyone is really enjoying this, so that makes me super happy! Because I have so much fun coming up with different ways for things to happen yet still stay somewhat true to the actual story of the "Wizard of Oz". I liked this one pretty well, and I hope you enjoy prince #4, the Tin Man!**

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Roberto quit first, due to exhaustion. Roberto fell over and was breathing heavily. He at least had enough energy to roll onto his back, before Glenn gets onto his stomach and looks down at him.

"And I'm not little. At least not by China people standards." Glenn then sits on his stomach looking a little disappointed. "And for a pile of straw, I thought you'd have more endurance."

Roberto gasped, and weakly swatted his hand at Glenn, but completely missed him by three feet. "Shut up... Glennie-poo."

I stood up, "Glenn, could you lead the way to the Emerald City now that your little game of chase with Roberto is over?" I ask ready to get a move on.

"I'd be happy to, Phoenix." Glenn gets off Roberto and starts back toward the yellow brick road.

"Really... my dear Phoenix... you're giving... up on me?" Roberto breathes heavily.

I stop and look at him. "Yep." I say, then turn and follow Glenn. "You better hurry up, Pile of Straw." I taunt him.

"Ed, help me up." Roberto says seriously. "I have some catching up to do."

I turn to see Ed help Roberto up, and they hurry after me.

"Why do I have the feeling you're enjoying this a lot more than you're letting on?" Tarmo asks from the basket.

I look down at him. "Well, having the guys, in a way, here, is definitely making this more enjoyable." I smile.

"I thought so. You really do like all of them." Onni says.

"You're going to have a lot of fun picking." Tarmo adds.

"Uhhh. Uncle isn't even here, and you two are doing his job of reminding me of that. Can't I just be friends for now, isn't that enough? Why do all want to marry me off so badly?" I ask quietly.

"Engagements take a while. That way, there's plenty of time for planning out the wedding to perfection." Onni tells me.

"I know that." I retort.

"And not all the princes have a lot of time to wait for your decision." Tarmo adds looking behind me, as Roberto and Edward come closer.

"What are you talking about with your bunnies, my dear Phoenix?" Roberto asks.

"Nothing much." I answer vaguely.

"Awww, come on! Let me in on your secret conversation!" Roberto begs.

"Scarecrow, just let Miss Phoenix be. If it's something she wanted to know then she'd tell you." Edward says to his friend.

"Thanks, Ed." I smile.

"Your welcome, Miss Phoenix." Ed returns my smile.

We continue in a companionable silence.

~OZ~

We finally were in familiar territory of the dark apple trees in the forest. And as if on cue, my stomach started to growl. _Okay, that was a little too coincidental._

All the boys look at me.

"Are you hungry, my dear Phoenix?" Roberto asks.

"Yeah. I guess all this walking has finally gotten to me." I say shyly, feeling embarrassed for not realizing I was getting hungry. _I really should have raided the cabinets for some food before leaving the house._

"Have no fear, my dear. Roberto is here!" Roberto proclaims before hurrying over to some of the trees and begins to pull some apples off.

"HEY!" The tree responds and smacks its branches at Roberto, then begins to play tug-of-war with him over the apples.

"Woah! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you-" He gets cut off as a branch hits him across his face.

"Roberto! Are you okay?!" I call worried he could be really hurt.

Roberto frees himself away from the tree, and hurries back to us. "Is that the best you got?! Besides, I don't think your apples are all that good anyway; they look like they got worms!" Roberto begins to taunt the tree who starts to throw its apples at us.

"How dare you! My apples are the best in this whole grove!" The tree replies angrily.

"Glenn don't get hit by an apple, you might crack!" I warn worried for the little porcelain boy.

"I'm not -" He gets cut off as he ducks so an apple won't hit him in the head.

The guys began dodging the apples, but I just went into catcher mode, not wanting to eat apples off the ground. The tree soon realized what Roberto was doing and told us, "Just scram! If I see you around here again, it won't be pretty."

"Aw, who needs you." Roberto says and motions his hand dismissively at him. "Here you go. I got these for you." Roberto hands me his apples.

"Thanks. Are you alright?" I ask him again.

"Yeah, just my pride got a little hurt from getting smacked by a tree." Roberto tells me honestly.

"Hey guys! Over here! Look what I found!" Glenn says.

"What is it, Glenn?" Ed asks as we approach.

_Finally. The Tin Man. _I look at the Tin Man standing motionless, still in a mid-swing position with his ax. I get a closer look at the face and gasp, "Joshua?"

"That's four for four." Roberto says.

"Mmm um." Joshua tries to say something.

"What is it, Josh? Little Timmy's stuck in the well?" Roberto questions.

"Ooo oo mnmt." Joshua makes an angry grunt.

I shake my head, look around, and see the oil can sitting on a stump. I retrieve it and go put it to his mouth so he can talk.

"Thank you. That's much better. And why would I be talking about some kid stuck in a well, you idiot? I said oil can." I can tell he's not happy.

I quickly get his arms so he can lower them. _Who know how long he's been stuck like this._ I then move to his legs. Then go over all his other joints or places of movement. Once I felt like I got everything, "Do you need oil anywhere else?" I ask.

"No, I'm good now. Thank you, again. Who are you?" Joshua asks.

"This is Miss Phoenix, she's not from around here." Ed tells him.

Joshua nods. "How did you end up here and with these three?"

"I honestly don't know how I ended up in Oz. Though I can explain these three. I came across Roberto first, who dragged me to Ed's home, then to Chinatown. Which for the record, he was supposed to take me straight to the Emerald City." I tell him.

"Yes, he is very incompetent in that way and many others." Joshua answers seriously.

Glenn muffles his laughter, Ed gives a small smile, and I bite my lip to not break out into a full smile. "So let me guess. You were out here cutting wood, mid-swing it started to rain, and then you rusted in that position." I give more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Joshua was surprised.

"With her, it's better to just know that she knows a lot about us, and we know nothing about her." Glenn says. "She's a total mystery."

"HEY! That was completely uncalled for, Joshy!" Roberto finally figured out what Joshua was hinting at.

Joshua was about to say something when a loud cackle sounds. We turn to see the Wicked Witch of the West, Laura, standing on top of a cabin across the yellow brick road, by the apple tree grove.

Roberto and Ed, I can tell are frightened by the witch yet they stand slightly in front of me. While Joshua and Glenn stand directly in front of me automatically, though I could still tell they were afraid, too.

"So you're helping the little lady along, huh, my fine gentlemen? Well stay away from her! Or else I'll stuff a mattress with you," she points towards Roberto, who starts shaking. "Then I'll use your pumpkinhead as my lamp!" She points to Ed, who gulps. "You, I'll break you and use the pieces for a mosaic!" Laura points to Glenn, who I could tell, if he wasn't already porcelain would have paled. "And you Tin Man, I'll melt you down and make a new cauldron!" She finishes with Joshua, who still looks stoic as ever, even in the face of a threat like that. Still Laura wasn't finished. Luckily for us, I remembered what would happen next and grabbed a hold of Roberto as Laura says, "How about we play ball, Scarecrow?!" She hurls a fire ball at us. Since I was prepared, I dove to the side taking Roberto with me.

"Fire!" Roberto is completely terrified. "Put it out!"

"Damn you my pretty! You made me miss! Next time I won't!" She warns before cackling then disappears in a puff of red smoke. I could hear the other three putting the fire out, and looked to Roberto, "Are you okay? You're not burned are you?" I ask.

"No, you got me out of the way before it could touch me. Thank you, my dear dear Phoenix." Roberto hugs me tightly.

"Can't... breathe." I gasp.

"Oh. Sorry." Roberto releases me.

"Ahem." I hear, I think, Joshua clear his throat.

My eyes widen when I realize how close we are, and that we're laying there on the ground. I quickly get up, and dust off my clothes.

"So what was that about? Why is the Wicked Witch after you?" Joshua asks.

"Well, when I got here, my house kinda landed on her sister." I start and pause for it to sink in.

"You killed the Wicked Witch of the East!" Roberto cries out shocked.

"Well, that does explain the shoes." Glenn points out, and all the guys look at my feet.

"Yes, the Witch of the West has been after them for as long as I can remember." Edwards adds thoughtfully.

"I thought they didn't go well with your outfit, but I wasn't going to mention it." Joshua says.

"Yeah, the shoes weren't my choice. Tahlia got them on me before Laura could take them off her dead sister's feet." I answer sullenly.

"What you didn't want them? These things are supposed to be pretty powerful." Roberto says surprised.

"No, because if I didn't have them stuck on my feet I wouldn't have to go see the wizard." I cross my arms.

"But then you wouldn't have met us." Glenn answers. "And you really helped me and my brother."

"True. I'm happy that I got to see you guys here." I answer.

"So, you're going to see the wizard?" Joshua asks.

"Yeah, at the Emerald City. Once I see him, I'll ask for a way back home." I answer.

"Why are they going?" He looks to the other three.

"I was just going to look after her and help her get to the wizard, since she helped my brother and all. Though, now I'm thinking I should ask the wizard to make me more resilient." Glenn says.

"I'm going to ask if he can make me more confident." Ed says not looking anyone in the eye.

"And I'm asking for a brain." Roberto adds last.

Joshua cracked a smile and chuckled. "For once, Roberto is doing something really smart."

"That was pretty much my reaction when I heard it from him." Glenn says.

"Well, you should go and ask for a heart!" Roberto pouts a little, and turns away from us.

"Really, you're going to act sore about it?" Joshua says. "So what if I was made without a heart? Who really needs one. Emotions are total pain from what I hear. Why have something that can be broken and make you miserable? Whoever made me that way did me a favor."

"So you won't go with us?" I ask standing in his line of vision.

"Um. I was going to go with you because of the witch. She can't threaten me, and you, and get away with it. I'm not going to be threatened by that ugly hag." Joshua says.

"Why does it matter that she threatened me? We just met. You don't know anything about me." I say confused.

"Well, if it weren't for you, I would still be stuck rusted to that spot over there in that painful position. So I'm indebted to you, and will repay it by making sure the wizard helps you get back home." Joshua kneels as if he were my knight.

"Thank you." I turn to the others. "Now that you know about the witch, if you want to go back home, I won't blame you."

"Are you kidding? I'm not going anywhere, my dear Phoenix, unless it's with you." Roberto also kneels down by Joshua.

"I already promised you I'd help you get to the wizard, and I'm not afraid of that witch either." Glenn says also kneeling.

"Ed?" I look to the man in question. "It really is okay if you want to go back." I reassure.

He shakes his head with resolve. "No. I'm staying with you, Miss Phoenix. I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you and something happened. That witch is frightening, I'll admit. But I feel with your radiance, she is nothing more than flea." Ed also kneels next to the other.

"Thank you. All of you. I feel like we can get through anything as long as we're together." I smile. "Shall we move on?" I ask them.

They all nod decisively, then stand. We link arms and start to walk down the yellow brick road.

"We're off-" I start to sing, when Joshua stops me with, "I don't sing."

"Fine by me. One less thing to do like the movie." I answer and continue to go down the road.

"Movie?" The four boys ask in unison.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review. Please don't be afraid to let me know what you really think, even if it's hurtful, it could help me do better in the next chapter.**

**Overall I thought this was pretty funny, and the few of you who mentioned in reviews who you thought the Tin Man was, you were right. Almost everyone thought Joshua should be the Tin Man. Even though the real character wanted a heart, I know Joshua would say it's better to be without one, so I thought that would be a good twist. **

**So, two princes are left.(I thought it was funny and ironic how it ended up being the two I already have ongoing stories for right now. On the record, I did not plan it to be that way, it just happened that way.) So which one's going to be the Cowardly Lion and what other Oz Character could I possibly have set up to be the other prince? Let me know in your review, if you would be so kind to leave me one.**

**So I'll see you next time in chapter 5: Lions & Tigers & Bears. OH MY!**


End file.
